Engineer
The 'Engineer '''is a very flexible class, while his primary goal is to defend the main base, he also features limited offensive capabilities. Weapons Primary *Shotgun: *Frontier Justice: *Widowmaker: *Pomson 6000: *Rescue Ranger: Secondary *Pistol: *Lugermorph *Wrangler: *Short Circuit: Melee *Wrench: *Golden Wrench: *Saxxy: *Gunslinger: *Southern Hospitality: *Jag: *Eureka Effect: PDA *Construction PDA: *Destruction PDA: Engineer Association The Engineer is Class 6, third in the Defense Category, and is marked by his yellow hardhat, welding goggles, single work glove, team-colored shirt, overalls and tool belt. He speaks in a thick, distinctly Texan accent, and is reported to hail from Bee Cave, Texas, USA. The Engineer is undeniably the workhorse of any good team defense, but he does have offensive capabilities as well, albeit limited when compared to his defensive power. The Engineer is not a class that is meant to be paired with another, as the Engi's playing style is much less active than that of other classes. Engis will usually camp around corners and stay in one area in particular guarding their buildings while others rush towards the battlefield, attacking or defending. When staying near their buildings, Engis will usually stand still doing barely anything. This makes them an easy target for Snipers because of how stationary the Engi is most of the time. Spies also pose a threat to an Engineer; The Spy's Revolver will kill the Engi in just a few shots, and Engineers aren't an ideal class for Spy Checking. Quotes ''"Spy's sappin' my sentry!" "Building a sentry!" "Erecting a dispencer!" "Teleporter goin up!" "Sentry goin up!" "Sentry down!" "Dagnnabit damnit damnit!" "Dispencer going up!" "Spy around here!" "NOPE!" Tactics The Engineer is a crucial part of any normal match. He provides ammunition, health, transportation, and defense to his teammates on the field. Here are a few pointers to successful Engineering. Bulidings *The Sentry This is your primary objective; to erect a Sentry for the best of the match.you may want to put up a dispenser first because it gives you metal. For defense, place your Sentry where enemies constantly pass through (Ex: 2Fort - opening in metal grated ceiling above main hall and 2nd floor on courtyard). On offense, you must plant your Sentry and upgrade it faster than the enemy can take it out. For this, you may need assistance from a teammate. Your placement of the Sentry determines the effectiveness of the enemy's advancement. It's also a main target as an object that must be eliminated by the other team which means you have to constantly keep its ammunition filled and health full. Take the necessary actions (such as collect fallen weapons for metal) to follow through with these objectives. Also be sure to attack incoming teammates to make sure no Spies are attempting to sap your equipment. For defence, you want to get your Sentry to level 3 ASAP since you and your Sentry will be staying there for a long time. When on the offensive, don't try to upgrade to level 3, as most of the time your team will push the enemy team far beyond your Sentry's field of view. Instead, try to upgrade your Sentry to level 2, as it's much faster and will save precious metal that can be used for other buildings. *The Dispenser The Dispenser is also a crucial part of the match. Always place it where it's most needed. It'd be a good idea to keep it close to your Sentry to constantly feed you metal to repair your equipment when on defense, as well as give your teammates ammunition and replenish their lost health from enemy fire. It's also essential to have your Dispenser upgraded to level 3 to have it grant it faster healing and up to +60 metal at a time. In 2Fort, having it block the doorway to the intel room can serve as an alert of intel abduction when it's sapped, damaged, or destroyed. As such, it can act as a temporary blockade for enemies and can let you know and your team where the enemy is headed. Dispensers are not as durable as Sentry Guns, so try to build them in areas that are hard to reach. It is also another good tactic to put your dispenser next to another friendly engineer's dispenser to double health output. With this in mind, an injured unit standing next to a cluster of dispensers will heal more quickly. The dispenser can allow an infinum amount of rounds to classes that do not reload based on magazines (The Heavy and the Pyro). This will allow the players to fire without end. *The Teleporters Although not as essential as the other buildings, teleporters prove to be extremely useful on large maps. Slow classes have trouble getting to the action on the battlefield due to their lack of speed. To give them the up to their locomotion by placing the teleporter entrance near the respawn point. Make the trek to the battlefield, and plant the exit where few Spies and other sneaky classes can easily rid your team of it. When you've achieved the proper locations of your teleporters, your teammates (as well as yourself should you be killed) can make it back to the action much faster than their legs can carry them. Be sure to upgrade it to level 3 for the fastest recharge of its function. Should one part be destroyed, collect necessary metal and rebuild the teleporter when you have the chance. If you're under heavy fire when it happens, don't take the risk of abandoning your Sentry for the enemies to destroy. Buildings The engineer can create 4 different buildings. The sentry used to be the only building to have different levels, but due to a recent update, all four buildings have 3 levels Teleporter Entrance/Exit: This is typically used outside the main team spawn area, to the battlefield, so that players do not have to sprint the distance in-between. Both upgrades speed up the recharge rate in between teleports, as well as speed up the spinning animation relative to its level. For every upgrade, the recharge time is halved. Dispenser: A handy buildable that dispenses ammunition and health to teammates. It also dispenses metals to all engineers. As of a recent patch, it will also refill a spy's cloak, level 1 makes it not run out, level 2 makes it slowly regenerate, and level 3 makes it regenerate much faster. There 3 different appearences. The 2nd will make the display fold out, increasing the rate of supply output, effectively filling an engineer's metal supply by ticks of 50, and the 3rd will cause a pop up heart rate monitor to come out of the top, causing engineers to grab 60 metal a tick. Sentry Gun: The sentry gun is an excellent weapon, typically used to protect the intelligence, or crucial areas. The sentry gun is upgradeable (a maximum of 2 times) to level 3. After each upgrade, the turret will be reinforced, allowing it to take more damage before it's destroyed. Also, each upgrade will give the Sentry a larger maximum ammo capacity. *Level 1: Basic single Machine Gun. Can kill 125-health classes in 2 seconds, and 175 health in 3. More powerful than it generally appears to players. *Level 2: Twin-Cannon Machine Gun with Minigun-style barrels. Twice as powerful, and a faster rate of fire. *Level 3: Same armament as the level 2 Sentry. Level 3 includes a Rocket Launcher that fires four simultaneous rockets in a tight group. Rockets will inflict massive damage to enemies caught in the blast radius. Rockets fire every 3.4 seconds at max and deal 85-125 damage at different ranges. Trivia *The Engineer has only ever been seen without his goggles in the Team Fortress 2 comics, but certain cosmetics give the engineer comedic eyes. * It is revealed in a Team Fortress 2 Comic that the Engineer of Team Fortress Classic, is the father of the Engineer of Team Fortress 2. *The Engineer's real name is Dell Conagher. *The Engineer can be considered the smartest class in the game, as in his "Meet the Team" in the description of the video he has "11 hard science PhDs" *The Engineer is the shortest class in the game *The Enigineer has been known for its hatred by others in the game, but the internet surely loves him! He is most known for his quote "nope" and has been made as a meme. Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes